Conventional compressor bleed off valve (BOV) arrangements generally consists of a 360 degrees radial off take on the outer gaspath from which bleed air is extracted from the core flow and routed to the bypass air stream. Such BOV arrangements have a piston that closes off a bleed passage somewhere in-between the core gaspath and the bypass gaspath and relies on the pressure differential between these two gaspaths to draw out bleed air from the core flow. Since the sealing piston is located away from the core gaspath, the radial off take generates some pressure losses as the core flow passes under it, even when the BOV is closed.
BOVs may also be used to extract water and hail from the core gaspath when the BOV is open, thus reducing the concentration of water (referred to as Water to Air ratio—WAR) going into the—compressor, which can lead to combustor flame out when WAR get too high. However, conventional BOVs have heretofore only relied on bleed air flow to redirect the particles trajectories and that with limited success especially at low engine operating conditions, where the static pressure delta between the core gaspath and the bypass passage is not sufficient by itself to carry the hail and water particles out of the core gaspath through the bleed off passage.